Melting Under Blue Skies
by Rai Lockhart
Summary: Oneshot. He came to the hospital so many times, and for what? It just wasn't like him. ShikaSaku. Enjoy.


**A/N: Short oneshot drabble thingie. Got inspiration from the song, Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or lyrics that are made into my story. Just my little idea.**

So she said, "What's the problem, baby?"

What's the problem? "I don't know." Well, maybe I'm in love.

Love... Think about it; every time I think about it, I can't STOP thinking about it.

Her pick head appeared through the door as she walked into my hospital room. "I wasn't asking you, Shikamaru," she said with a smile as she grabbed the medical folder that was handed to her. The intern bowed slightly, and Sakura brushed him off with a wave of her hand. He looked anxious to get out of there, I knew I was boring him.

"How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it, because I can't ignore it.." If it's love. I winced slightly, letting the word ring though my mind. I couldn't be in love with Sakura, could I? Well...

"A while this time. You're coming in too often with the excess missions you've been put on. We don't want to put too much healing chakra into your system or your body will never be able to heal on it's own."

Nyah, troublesome. I was getting hurt too often on missions now a days.

"Truoblesome."

She turned around quickly, motioning for another assistant to come help her with something. "Come on, come on!"

"Turn a little faster," I mumbled, watching her every move. Her head moved back a fraction of an inch as she turned her attention away from the assistant to look at me once more.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, trying to stop the blush from staining my cheeks. I felt like a little 12 year old girl now, and I hated it. Stupid, troublesome love. I wasn't supposed to be like this. Love was troublesome, a waste of time. I just wanted someone average. Not too great, not too shabby. Average.

Sakura was not average. Then why did I ever...? I was too engrossed in my own thoughts to notice her turn around, and come toward me. "Shikamaru, where would you rather be than here?"

Anywhere, I was tempted to say. With you was another thing that ran in my mind. "Melting under blue skies," I mumbled again, letting my eyes closed as I relaxed and thought of the outside world.

"Ha, like that's possible in this weather. It's a raging storm outside, as you can tell." At her suggestion, I looked out the window, surprised to see it was pouring and even more surprised to think I hadn't noticed it before. "But Shikamaru, if you really want to be out there, then why are you in here?"

"I'm hurt," I responded without any thought.

"But according to your team mates, you put yourself in needless danger. That isn't like you. Usually, you would have your team in such a good position htta there would be no reason to get hurt."

I grunted. "Yeah, well, they were a bunch of troublesome chuunins. They had no listening skills."

"As much as I would like to believe that, there's another reason, isn't there?"

Well, I didn't mean to do it... But there's no escaping your love. "I didn't mean to have to save him, but for some reason, there was something I hadn't added into my calculations."

She looked intrigued. That is, until a lightning bolt struck the sky. Then she shivered slightly. Sakura never really liked lightning, I knew that. Everyone knew that. Well, I might have been the only one to know that.

"Don't fear it. These lines of lightning mean we're never alone." My eyes had gone back to being closed, and I sat in the same position, head tilted back onto my pillow, and I felt at peace.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, come on. Move a little closer," I beckoned. "I want to hear you whisper..."

I hear her light footsteps on the ground as she obeyed me. She leaned close to my ear. "Tell me the secrets of you mind," she said with a strange accent. She was joking with me. I just smiled.

"Jump a little higher."

"Why?" She asked as she stepped back. I opened my eyes.

"Troublesome woman, just do it." Nyah, she asked too many questions.

She jumped up a little bit, and then looked expectantly at me."I've done what you wanted. Answer my question."

"Which was?"

"Ugh, you aggravate me sometimes! Why are you here? Why are you messing up so many times recently?"

Again with the questions. "I'm in love," I responded smoothly. She looked at me, emerald eyes green with interest. I just grunted, and said no more.

She looked at me. "Oh, come on, Shikamaru. The real reason."

"I'm accidentally in love." She looked at me once again.

"Alright, I'll play along. With who?"

I debated on what to say. I could lie. I could tell the truth. I could say I was kidding. So many options. "You," I said softly, without fully realizing it. When the words came out of my mouth, I understood the weight they held. But I didn't regret them. She already knew...

"Oh really?" She asked, equally as softly. I watched as she moved in, filling the gap she had left earlier. "Because I happen to know someone who feels the same about you."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yes," she stated as she leaned in to kiss my cheek.

Come one, come on.

"And the worlds a little brighter," I said. I hadn't noticed until now, but the weather had cleared up quickly. But it was time for those quick showers in Konoha.

I pulled myself upwards when she left my side, and kissed her ever so slightly on the lips. I was still in pain, so I couldn't support myself for too long.

"Ouch, troublesome..." I said as I fell back onto the pillow. "Why can't you just heal me?"

"Because I want to keep you here with me, Mr. Nara."

"What's to say I don't want to be here, Mrs. Nara?"

She just smiled, and then looked down at her folders, probably judging if she should heal me quickly, get it over with.

"Well, you are coming back a lot. You could just stay at home more often, then we wouldn't have to do this every time you get back from a mission."

Love...

"What if next time it's really bad?" She questioned, voice drenched in worry.

"I won't let myself get hurt that badly, troublesome wife." She smiled, and kissed me again.

"I have to say, I like being the troublesome wife. It's better than the troublesome girlfriend."

I'm in love.

**A/N: Cheesy and expected, but it was cute, and I hope you guys will like it. It's shorter than most of the stuff I've done, and I'm not a big one shot writer, so I hope you liked. Reviews and critiques?**


End file.
